


Ed’s Hand (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Oswald loves Ed’s hands.





	Ed’s Hand (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been playing around with an app that lets you move around pre-rendered models (MagicPoser) and thought I’d show off the results.
> 
> Why yes, Ed is wearing a wedding ring.

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipPB-fs4Ta6LHL-j-5s3IvqG3Yh6w8o5QXC6V5Nt2bA0hSzlVJFdNle4OrxjtHnzJQ?key=bHlwaWdJRzBrMTIzWkhVbjJfQlBITWN3WXZnTmh3&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
